


The Haircut

by bethbrokes, Eisette



Series: Eisette's SG-11 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Eisette's SG-11 'verse, F/M, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisette/pseuds/Eisette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva gets a haircut. Charlie helps. (Standers UST if you're looking for it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Haircut

“Geez, Steel. Who’s your hairdresser? Edward Scissorhands?”  
Anders knew she’d punch Lorne even before he heard the yelp of pain from behind him. Eva stomped up the ramp to stand next to him, her mood apparent in the god-awful clanging her heavy footfalls caused to reverberate through the metal grill.  
He didn’t dare look at her, staying focused on the gate. After a few seconds, she broke the silence.  
“It was a favour for a friend, you know. Her sister’s in beauty school.”  
“Uh-huh…” He snuck a glance, saw her glaring back, and made a show of checking he had all his equipment. He’d seen it though. It was hard not to notice. She looked like she had a dead crow on her head. A scruffy crow at that.  
Somehow they made it through the gate and to their camp that night without incident - well, without Lorne sustaining any lasting damage - but Eva was less ebullient than usual.  
Later, when Anders had sent Lorne off to take the first watch, he slipped over to sit next to her by the fire.  
“It’s really not that bad, Steel.”  
“Hmph.”  
“I could… uh…” He looked away, checking Maycomb and Lorne were at a safe distance before continuing. “I could try and fix it for you.”  
She turned to raise a doubtful eyebrow, and he rolled his eyes. “My mother’s friend owned a salon. I used to sweep up after school. Sometimes it got busy and I’d have to help with the haircuts.” Eva’s eyebrow arched even higher, but now it was in a kind of sardonic disbelief. He cleared his throat, again glancing around in case Lorne was lurking. “Just… if it’s bothering you.”  
Eva spluttered out a laugh, and he shook his head wryly.  
“Alright, if you want Lorne to tease you more. I will have to court-martial you if you kill him though.” He made to stand up, and saw Eva considering him as he did so.  
“Can you do bangs?”  
“I can try.”  
“Okay.”  
He rummaged in the first aid box for some scissors, and she settled in front of him, blinking in surprise as he draped his still-warm BDU jacket around her shoulders. She was about to protest when he started to run his fingers through her jagged fringe. The first strands of hair falling across her face was a welcome excuse to shut her eyes and relax into the haircut.  
It was over all too soon, and if his fingers lingered a while on her shoulders as he brushed off any stray hairs, neither of them said anything. She thanked him quickly before feigning tiredness and slipping into the tent with Maycomb.  
The linguist woke her for the final watch of the night, so she was there to greet Lorne and Anders as they appeared from their tent in the morning.  
“Did you… did you change your hair?” Lorne was more than a little confused, and Eva struggled to keep a straight face as she replied - especially on seeing the slightest of smirks on Anders’ face over Lorne’s shoulder.  
“No. Why? You like it now? Or do I have to beat you up some more?”  
“Huh, guess it just needed sleeping on or something…” He sounded doubtful, but her cheery smile stopped any further comment from Lorne, who shuffled over to boil some water.  
Anders kept his voice low enough that Lorne couldn’t hear unless he was listening.  
“Nice hair cut, Steel. You must have a really good stylist.”  
“Yeah. He’s not bad. I might have to start going to him more often.”  
The look of slight panic in Anders eyes had her laughing so hard Lorne scalded himself in surprise.


End file.
